


El pero de Alan

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Por mucho que aparentara que no le importaba la verdad es que esa chiquilla hacía notar mucho su presencia.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin
Kudos: 1





	El pero de Alan

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Comencemos el año con un drabble Marisson!, el primero de este mes y año~

Por mucho que aparentara que no le importaba la verdad es que esa chiquilla hacía notar mucho su presencia, hablaba mucho, preguntaba cosas, se reía. No se quedaba quieta con nada.  
  
¡Ah sí!, solía tropezar de vez en cuando, otro detalle que no pasaba desapercibido.  
  
¿Molesto? Si bastante, pero por mucho que la ignorará ella seguía ahí, como un Growlithe al que le diste comida y te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Era malo comparar a la joven con un Growlithe? Aunque otra metáfora no se le ocurría y de cierta manera tenía gracia.  
  
Pero, al girar la vista hacia ella y ver que reía con cada cosa, que conversaba tan amenamente con su Chespy, que sin importar cuantas veces su rostro tocara el suelo ella, con una sonrisa impecable se levantaba, tranquilizaba a Chespy y le miraba a él…  
  
Puede que en el fondo no sea tan malo viajar con Manon, siempre y cuando ella siguiera así, sonriendo sin importa qué.


End file.
